Public Enemy Number 1
Public Enemy #1 is the ninth episode of Mermaid Man: The Aquatic Avenger. It aired on April 2, 2013. The previous episode was 15 Minutes. The next episode will be Miniature Mermaid Man. Plot The people turn against Mermaid Man when a criminal who's almost identical in appearance robs a jewelry store. Transcript (We open at a jewelry store. The manager is cleaning the display cases when someone who looks exactly like Mermaid Man (wearing a black shirt instead of an orange shirt) walks in.) Manager: Sorry, but we're closed for maintenance. You can order something later. Mermaid Man?: I'm not here to order anything. Manager: Then what are you here for? ("Mermaid Man" punches the manager in the stomach and throws him at the opposite wall, knocking him out. "Mermaid Man" then breaks the glass of the display counters and empties their contents into a potato sack.) (The theme song plays.) (Cut to Mermaid Man's house. Mermaid Man is watching the news with a grave expression on his face.) Reporter: The Bikini Bottom Police Department would not confirm whether or not the robber was actually Mermaid Man, but interviews with witness suggest that it is indeed the case. It seems that Mermaid Man is not the hero he made himself out to be. More on this at seven. (Mermaid Man turns off the television and clenches his fists in anger.) Mermaid Man: I would never use my powers for evil! Whoever perpetrated this crime is out to frame me, and I need to find him before Bikini Bottom's finest finds me! (Mermaid Man flies out the window and searches through the city from above. Using his telescopic vision, he sees a piece of a mirror under the yellow tape surrounding the jewelry. Mermaid Man swoops down and picks it up.) Mermaid Man: (looking in the mirror) This is from one of those distorting mirrors you see at the carnival. Who'd be interested in these things? Policeman 1: (offscreen) Hey, it's the guy that did this! Policeman 2: (offscreen) Let's get him! Mermaid Man: Uh-oh. (Mermaid Man stuffs the mirror into his pocket and flies away.) (Cut to the police station. Mayor Goldstrom walks into Commissioner Johnson's office.) Mayor Goldstrom: Well, you were right all along. Mermaid Man is a criminal. Commissioner Johnson: No. He's not. Mayor Goldstrom: What? Am I hearing you right? Commissioner Johnson: I saw him. He saved my son's life. I don't know who robbed that jewelry store, but it wasn't him. Mayor Goldstrom: Well, if it wasn't him, who was it? Mermaid Man: (offscreen) I think I know. (Mayor Goldstrom and Commissioner Johnson turn around and see Mermaid Man floating outside the window.) Commissioner Johnson: How long have you been listening to us? Mermaid Man: Long enough to know that I can trust you. (Mermaid Man opens his hand to reveal the mirror.) Mermaid Man: I snagged this from the crime scene. It took me a while to recall, but this is the same type of mirror that the magician Reflecto used for one of his performances. Commissioner Johnson: Reflecto? Are you sure? Mermaid Man: Not completely. But could you send a squad of police cars over to his house just in case? Mayor Goldstrom: Not without a warrant! Commissioner Johnson: (rolls eyes) I'll arrange it. Mermaid Man: Thanks. (Mermaid Man starts to fly away, but Goldstrom catches his leg.) Mayor Goldstrom: Oh no, you don't! You're a wanted criminal, and you're staying here with us! Mermaid Man: You know, I saved your life, too. (Mayor Goldstrom sighs and lets go of Mermaid Man's leg. Mermaid Man flies out the window.) Mayor Goldstrom: Don't think that I'll be making this a habit! (Cut to Reflecto's house. Mermaid Man flies onto the porch and opens the door.) Mermaid Man: (walks in) Strange. He left the door unlocked. (Mermaid Man looks around as he strolls through the living room. Mirrors of all shapes and sizes cover the walls and ceiling.) Mermaid Man: Hello? Reflecto? I just want to talk with you! Reflecto: (offscreen) I'll do the talking. (Suddenly, a cage drops on Mermaid Man, and Reflecto appears from an adjacent room.) Reflecto: You know, it's not kind to trespass on other people's property. Mermaid Man: You were expecting me. Reflecto: Well, it never hurts to prepare. (Reflecto knocks on one of the mirrors.) Reflecto: Isn't it beautiful? People say that magic is "all smoke and mirrors", and that's precisely what I use for my greatest act! Mermaid Man: Your greatest act? What do you mean? Reflecto: You! You, Mermaid Man! You're my greatest act! See? (Reflecto drops a smoke pellet, it explodes, and after the smoke clears, the black-shirted Mermaid Man is standing in Reflecto's place.) Reflecto: (as Mermaid Man) Ta-da! Mermaid Man: You! You're the imposter! Reflecto: Yes. And with you out of the way, I'll be free to commit all the crimes I want with this disguise! (Mermaid Man heats up two of the cage's bars with his heat vision, and once they're hot enough, he punches them, causing them to break in half.) Reflecto: Uh-oh. (Mermaid Man punches Reflecto in the face, knocking him out. Five minutes later, police cars surround Reflecto's house, and the officers break in through the door to find Mermaid Man standing over a tied-up, still-transformed Reflecto.) Policeman: Two Mermaid Men? (Mermaid Man takes a smoke pellet out of Reflecto's pocket, and he drops it. After it explodes, the smoke clears to reveal Reflecto in his original appearance. The policemen handcuff Reflecto and drag him out of his house.) Policeman: I told you that Mermaid Man didn't turn sour. You owe me fifty bucks. (The End) Trivia *This is the first appearance of Reflecto. Category:Episodes Category:2013